smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Soul Catcher
Soul Catcher is a multi-chapter story by 2epicworlds it came out in December 2018. WARNING: THIS HAS SWEARING, POSSIBILITY OF GORE, AND VIOLENCE. Script Chapter 1 Jeffy: heeeyyy daddy. Mario: what is it jeffy? Jeffy: where’s mommy? Mario: she went to a dark alley and hasn’t come back Jeffy: she must be having a fun time if she is still not here Mario: I guess.... Breaking news interferes the program Goodman: Breaking news! Someone is catching souls and surprisingly is not Luigi. It us unknown who this is but we have a train at the XML railroad to help us evacuate but you only have 1 hour to get there. Mario: omg! Jeffy, were going on a car trip to Disneyland! Jeffy: *gasp Disneyland? Mario: yes Jeffy Disneyland! Now let’s go! Jeffy: ok daddy Mario and jeffy get in the car and drive. Next door is the wiki house. The wiki house is where many people are in a house when someone gets block there kicked out of the house. The head of the household is usually the one that is the most active. But they have one problem. There Breaking News comes half an hour late. 30 minutes later 2epicworlds: oh no! Rh: we got to get in the bus! Agonzo: heh heh about that....I was drive around to waste some of the gas so I could refill it where it was almost empty but I drive to the house and I just remembered it now... Mariofan: we must have enough to get to the train right? Agonzo: no...... Trikkiboy: we must run to the train. All of the users ran to the train. Rh: *gasp *gasp what time is it Endless: 2:55. We have 5 minutes left. About 4 minutes later culdee: here it is! But the train doors stoped before anyone could make it and the train started 2epicworlds: nooo wait for us!!! :( Rh: noooo Trikkiboy: piss The train was gone 2epicworlds: great job Agonzo now we might die. Then rh hears something Rh: what was that? Chapter 2 Rh heard something everyone looked around until endless sees where it;s coming from Endless: it’s coming from the bush Mariofan: who is going to look in the bush? Agonzo pushes trikkiboy closer to the bush Agonzo: trikkiboy wants to! Trikkiboy: ugh fine Trikkiboy looks in the bush. He didn’t know what or who is in there since he didn’t take a close look but he knew he had to so he did. Then something came out of the bush. ???: what is going on? 2epicworlds: Rosalina? Rosalina: yes it’s me! Culdee: why are you in the bush? Rosalina: I don’t know I woke up here Internet problem: that’s weird 2epicworlds: and where have you been internet problem? Internet problem: i’ve Been around and not talking but here I am! Trikkiboy: ... 2epicworlds: ... Rosalina: ... so where is everyone? Mariofan: they got on a train because there is someone catching souls and we couldn’t get on the train in time. Rosalina: that sucks Endless: let’s find a place to hide from the soul catcher The wiki users and Rosalina went to find a place to hide. Trikkiboy: ok, 2epicworlds and rh look around the corner. 2epicworlds: why can’t you do it? Trikkiboy: i’ve Search the bush already now you tie look around the corner Rh: ok 2epicworlds and rh were going around the corner Rh: well nothing here 2epicworlds: let’s go back They went back Rh: where are they? 2epicworlds: they were here just 2 minutes ago Rh: that’s strange 2epicworlds: mabye the soul catcher got them Rh: oh no! Then a shadow appears 2epicworlds: what is that? Then it comes closer with a grin on it’s face Rh: RUN!!! 2epicworlds and rh run as fast as they could. A bit later there were to paths to take as 2epicworlds went on one and rh went to the other. 2epicworlds was running and running and running but he didn’t hear rh, he looks back and there was no one there 2epicworlds stops to take deep breaths 2epicworlds: *gasp *gasp omg that was close. Meanwhile at the train Goodman (on tv): Breaking news m’kay the wiki house members didn’t make it to the train m’kay And a lost girl did not ether m’kay Mario: omg ROSALINA!!! Black yoshi: folk this train has no xbox Mario: yeah because we left your Xbox at home Black yoshi: nooooooooo folk my call of dudes is still there :( Meanwhile 2epicworlds started walking around with no sight of any one until he sees rh’s headphones 2epicworlds: oh no! Chapter 3 Rh has now been missing for one hour as 2epicworlds has been looking for him in that hour. 2epicworlds finds a creepy 1930s house around logan’s House. 2epicworlds knows this is not likely Rh would be in here because it’s always in a movie but 2epicworlds goes in and finds Rh. 2epicworlds: Rh! Come on let’s go.....Rh? Rh is not speaking at all 2epicworlds: hello.....culdee is making a new story....Rh? Then a shadow comes and it’s the same one from before ???: hello my friend! 2epicworlds: hi? Who are you? ???: your not interested 2epicworlds: yes I am, if I wasn’t then why am I asking? ???: just shut and die 2epicworlds: why do you have a vacuum cleaner? ???: for catching sou- ummm clean the place 2epicworlds: you mean catching souls. Are you Luigi? You sound like him and you act like him ???: no, I don’t actes like him 2epicworlds: ok ???: now you must die The shadow turns on the vacuum and 2epicworlds grabs Rh and runs. It was hard to run but the shadow was really slow so 2epicworlds and rh could escape. After 3 hours 2epicworlds sees something far away 2epicworlds: HELLO! ???: hi 2epicworlds! 2epicworlds comes closer with Rh 2epicworlds: Trikkiboy? Trikkiboy: yes it is me! Where were you? And why is rh not moving? 2epicworlds: I was running from the soul catcher and rh might have lost his soul Mariofan: maybe the soul catcher had it Agonzo: probably Trikkiboy: ok me and 2epicworlds will find the soul catcher and for the rest of you go in logan’s house to take shelter Internet problem: ok Culdee: sweet! Endless: on it! Trikkiboy: ok 2epicworlds, let’s go Trikkiboy and 2epicworlds found a stretcher so they put rh in it and went to find the soul catcher Trikkiboy: ok you try to steal the vacuum 2epicworlds: but the soul catcher is not here Trikkiboy: is now The soul catcher tried to suck 2epicworlds’ soul out but 2epicworlds ran in a circle and got the vacuum and him and Trikkiboy ran to Logan’s house. Agonzo: you got it? 2epicworlds: yes Trikkiboy: I will handle the rest of this. Thank you 2epicworlds for being brave against the soul catcher 2epicworlds: no problem About 15 minutes later rh walks to the others Rh: hi guys! What happened? Culdee: long story short: the soul catcher got you and Trikkiboy and 2epicworlds saved you Rh: thanks! 2epicworlds: no problem! Trikkiboy: any time! Rosalina: we should watch for the soul catcher this time Endless: good idea! But who should do it? Trikkiboy: let’s take shifts Endless: ok Trikkiboy: Agonzo, you take the first one Agonzo: ok After 10 minutes the sun set Agonzo’s big Weekness was the night, he falls asleep when the sunsets Agonzo: wow i’m getting very ti-ZZzzZzZzZzzZ After 30 minuets Rosalina hears a window break she investigates it and she sees someone Rosalina: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH endless: what? What is it? Rosalina: THE SOUL CATCHER IS HERE AND IS RIGHT BY AGONZO!!! Trikkiboy: OMG GUYS GO GO GO internet problem: I hope we can get there in time Meanwhile at the train Black yoshi: Mario plzzzzzzz buy be a new xbox Mario: no black yoshi buy your own Black yoshi: but I can dive fast Mario: and get pulled over Black yoshi: I can carry you on my back Mario: your not fast at all Black yoshi: I can bike there Mario: you have no bike and you would steal one. Now go Woody: CEW WE BOOOOOOOOI Mario is there any shrimpos in this new place? And where are we going? Mario: I guess there is shrimpos and we are going to Calgary Canada because it’s a cowboy place Woody: CEW WE BOOOOOOOI Chapter 4 Everyone from the wiki ran to get Save Agonzo. Culdee: where is he? Trikkiboy: i don’t know. He was right here I saw him right here. Rh: oh no! Rosalina what are we going to do? Trikkiboy: we are going to find him. Rh: really? Trikkiboy: yes Mariofan: for how long will find him? Trikkiboy: we will stop until we find him 2epicworlds: well we’re spending the rest of our lives finding 1 person Trikkiboy: he was not 1 person he was- Endless: 2 people? Trikkiboy: no he was- Culdee: 3 people! Internet problem: no 4! Kapfan: no 5! Trikkiboy: would you shut up! Kapfan: ok Trikkiboy: now back to what I was saying...he was a leader, a ....person, and would never let us down. Now let’s find him! Everyone: yaaaaaaaaaay Trikkiboy got the wiki users to find Agonzo. Thesqwidwardpepe: can I come Trikkiboy: no Sqwidward: come on! Trikkiboy: no Sqwidward: plsss... I will be golden, or how about returns! Trikkiboy: no Sqwidward: awwwwww The wiki user were looking for Agonzo for hours and finally found him. Agonzo: hi 2epicworlds: you still have your soul? Agonzo: I guess I do Trikkiboy: huh weird ???: that’s because his soul wasn’t good enough Agonzo: HEY! Trikkiboy: SHOW YOURSELF YOU SHADOW SHIT! ???: no you Trikkiboy: no you Mariofan: just show yourself ???: no 2epicworlds: by the way you sound like a cock ???: Ha gaaaaaaay Then the shadow disappears and the wiki users bring Agonzo back to the house. Rosalina: are you ok? Agonzo: yeah i’m Fine 10 minutes later rh and culdee go to Logan’s office and talk Culdee: so.... you worried about that shadow guy? Rh: yeah Culdee: want to play video games? Rh: ok what game should we play? Culdee: hmmm well I played fortnite 18 times today let’s change it up. How about call of duty? The word call of duty gets stuck in rh’s head and it changes him inside Rh: you want to die? Culdee: no Rh: I bet you do. Give me Trikkiboy’s gun hahahahaha Culdee: are you ok? Rh: I know I am but you won’t Culdee: don’t be a dick Then Rh turns back Rh: ugggubugbuhbgbgv.............omg what happened? Culdee: uhhhhh you stay here Culdee get’s Trikkiboy Trikkiboy: what? Culdee: rh has gone crazy Trikkiboy comes to Logan’s office but Rh is gone. Trikkiboy looks for an clues. Trikkiboy: ha, a cord trail Trikkiboy get’s the others Trikkiboy: guys, were going on a walk 2epicworlds: ugh Endless: it’s been 30 minutes since we went out Rosalina: give us a break here Meanwhile at the train. The train was stopping but there was no train stations any where Mario: why is the train stopping? Shrek: OOOOOOOOHHHH DONKEY Mario: what? Shrek: STORY DONKEY IS ON THE TRAIN Mario looks at the window Mario: Rh? Chapter 5 Jeffy: who’s that guy? Mario: it’s rh Jeffy: speak English you dumb fuck Mario: I am Jeffy: whoops Woody: CHEWW WEEEE BOOOOOOOOOOI he must be hunting for shrimpos Rh: you all want to die Mario: no Jeffy: don’t be a dick Rh: ugguguyguyguhvvygygy.........AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH WHATS GOING ON? Then Rh flys off the train Brooklyn t guy: that was close like my ex wife getting thin. Goodman: no one cares, not even my elephant asshole suit doesn’t give 3 shits about your ex wife Brooklyn t guy: good Meanwhile at Pensacola Trikkiboy: train tracks... let’s follow it Agonzo: we will be killed Rosalina: yeah Trikkiboy, it;s not a good idea. It’s like playing in the middle of the road or adopting Jeffy it was a mistake. Mariofan: you played on the road? Rosalina: yes, don’t judge me Mariofan: ok After 10 hours 2epicworlds sees something 2epicworlds: is that Rh? Endless: it is! Gummy cow: wow They go up to rh Culdee: you ok? Rh: yeah Internet problem: ok let’s go back to the house When Rh was walking here could hear things ???: Rh kill everyone Rh: WHAT!? GUYS DO YOU HEAR THAT? Swagmaster: hear what? Rh: something is telling my to kill everyone! Swagmaster: that’s weird Kapfan: go see a mental hospital. Here is a number Rh: ummmmm ???: Start with culdee, then to Mariofan, then to endless, then kill whoever Rh: but I don’t want to 2epicworlds: guys, let’s find a neerby Doctor and see what’s going on with Rh Culdee: yeah he had been acting a bit weird It took a few hours but they found a doctor far enough away were the soul catcher was not around Doctor: it sees your friend here has something rare. 2epicworlds: how do you know that? Doctor: because it hadn’t happened yet. Now have you been caught by the soul catcher? Rh: I don’t know Trikkiboy: he has Doctor: then the soul catcher took your soul and added a chip where the person can record audio that only you can hear. Rh: ok, how do you get it out? Doctor: with surgery After the surgery Rh was back to normal Culdee: I almost forgot that Rh has a key word that makes him go crazy Doctor: and what is it? Culdee: uhhh...call of duty Rh: why did you say call of duty? Culdee: never mind it’s cured The wiki users headed back to Pensacola but something weird was there Endless: is that Jeffy? 2epicworlds: is that Mario? Agonzo: is that Goodman with is elephant asshole suit? Mariofan: is that woody? Trikkiboy: is that Logan himself And it was Internet problem: why are you here? Mario: some shadow got on the train Goodman: and got everyone expect us and my elephant asshole suit Logan: it even got chilly :( Jeffy: that thing is a bitch 2epicworlds: thanks captain obvious Woody: CHEEEEWWWWW WEEEEEE BOOOOOOOOOOOOOI let’s take this thing down cowboys Culdee: ok Mariofan: alright Kapfan: let’s do this Trikkiboy: leg’s go! Mario: wait, ROSALINA!!! Rosalina: hi Mario! Mario: where were you? Rosalina: I will explain in the way Mario: ok Endless: ok now let’s go Chapter 6 Everyone walked over to the shadow ???: hello Trikkiboy: were here to fight you Rh: yeah 2epicworlds: why do we have to fight? Trikkiboy: so we can win 2epicworlds: why can’t we do diss tracks? Trikkiboy: because were men and we should act like one 2epicworlds: I never act like a man but whatever. Let’s fight I guess *sigh Everyone started fighting the shadow Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH everyone was fighting with there hands while 2epicworlds grab a pipe 2epicworlds: STAND BACK! And 2epicworlds hits the shadow 2epicworlds: let’s see who you really are And 2epicworlds pulls off a black hoodie but no one was in it Endless: huh Agonzo: heh heh yeah I lost grip when this preson was trying to escape 2epicworlds: omg Culdee: fuck! Jeffy: house shit Endless: you have got to be shiting me Trikkiboy: all this time, all this work, all of this wasted part of the story and you fuck it up. I have no choice but to block you from the wiki house. Agonzo: no plz no...I don’t want to live with sqwidward Sqwidward: come here Agonzo! Agonzo: please Trikkiboy please keep me around please... Trikkiboy: I have no choice now go! GO! Agonzo left with sqwidward Trikkiboy: come guys let’s get this soul catcher. 2epicworlds whispered to Mariofan 2epicworlds: do you think Trikkiboy to that to far Mariofan: of course but let’s not risk our account saving Agonzo. Endless: but we got to do something Mariofan: your right. Let’s talk about this at a better time Trikkiboy might hear us. 2epicworlds: ok let’s do that 1 hour later the shadow was back and still had a black hoodie on ???: you will never catch me! The Pearson runs away but Trikkiboy threw a tracker on the Pearson’s leg Trikkiboy: now we will know where he will run of too Later that day Trikkiboy was looking at his phone to see where the shadow was. Then Trikkiboy saw his battery’s were at 5% so he went to get the charger and saw a note Heh heh I accidentally dropped this and the other 5 chargers and they broke sorry from Agonzo Trikkiboy: oh my fucking god Agonzo did it again for 3rd time this week Trikkiboy Knew what to do Trikkiboy: guys, were finding this shadow Woody: CHEEEEWWWW WEEEEE BOOOOOOOOI another hunting adventure 2epicworlds: noooo Endless: my legs want to die Internetproblem: I need to get out of my misery Goodman: YOU BETTER PAY YOUR HOUSE PAYMENT TRIKKIBOY! Chapter 7 After 5 hours the wiki members find the shadow ???: oh no! The shadow runs away Endless: noooooo Trikkiboy: ok we need a plan. Everyone come over here. Trikkiboy tells everyone the plan. 2 hours later the shadow is back ???: nooooo The Shadow runs away but endless comes and kicks the soul catcher in the face and pinns the shadow down. Culdee: ok, who is this shadow Culdee takes the hood off 2epicworlds: Black yoshi? Black yoshi: oh no! Trikkiboy: why are you catching souls? Black yoshi: I only did to get to Agonzo Rh: why? Black yoshi: because he stole my call of dutes Trikkiboy: omg Jeffy: fuck! 2epicworlds: well..... Black yoshi: now let me go! Endless: no Black yoshi: get off! Endless: no! It’s very comfortable 2epicworlds: what should we do Trikkiboy? Trikkiboy: turn him in to the police Then black yoshi kicks endless in the balls and fights the others Endless: OWWWWWWWWWWW FUCK! Black yoshi: time to fight folks! After 10 minutes it was him and Trikkiboy left Trikkiboy: stop this at once! Black yoshi: no folk! Then black yoshi punches so hard it knocked Trikkiboy out Black yoshi: time to catch so souls folk! Black yoshi was going to get Trikkiboy’s soul ???: not today! Black yoshi: huh Then black yoshi gets hit with a crowbar and falls to the ground Cop: nicely done Agonzo! Agonzo: thanks! It was Agonzo and he saved the day Trikkiboy: wow! That was amazing! 2epicworlds: and most importantly: you saved our lives Endless: but my balls still hurt OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MY GOD Trikkiboy: you are unblocked from the wiki house for saving our lives! Everyone: yaaaaaaaaaay! Sqwidward: awwwww As everything went back to normal Goodman (on tv): Breaking news m’kay Agonzo saved everyone and my elephant asshole suit m’kay. The soul catcher is black yoshi and is going to life in prison m’kay The end Category:Jeffy Episodes Category:Mario Episodes Category:From 2018 Category:Rosalina Episodes Category:Black Yoshi Episodes Category:Woody Episodes Category:Shrek Episodes Category:Brooklyn T. Guy Episodes Category:Rh390110478 Episodes Category:Endlesspossibilities 2006 Episodes Category:Trikkiboy Episodes Category:MarioFan2009 Episodes Category:CuldeeFell13 Episodes Category:2epicworlds Episodes Category:Internet Problem Episodes Category:2epicworlds Story’s Category:Goodman Episodes